A life with you
by Asylum insanity
Summary: Kurama and Hiei both love each other more than they know. But will a secret of Kurama's that was learned the hard way pull them apart? Warning: Shonen ai, yaoi, lemons maybe, mentions of prostitution and slavery, mpreg and other things.
1. Chapter 1

A little story about Hiei and Kurama. It will have a few short chapters i'm guessing. I'll tru to keep them in chaacter, but it is set after the end of the story so they are going to be different for sure. Hiei, a little more mature, Kurama, more open, loving, more mature. Hope no one hates it too much. It might have a lemon later. Maybe.

Hiei was sitting in his favorite tree outside of his house. It was too nice a day to be sitting inside, but he was much too tired to do anything. So there he sat in his tree, looking into his bedroom window. Laying on the bed inside the house was an uncomparable beauty, sleeping a little restlessly. Hiei knew Kurama could tell he wasn't there but he didn't want to be inside. Kurama rolled around in hopes of finding Hiei without opening his eyes. Hiei laughed quietly so Kurama wouldn't hear him. But it seemed the fox was a light sleeper.

Long red lashes fluttered before sleepy emeralds opened and black pearls dilated at the sudden light exposure. He looked around for a little bit, he looked a bit worried. When Kurama spotted him in the tree, his body visibly relaxed. Hiei felt his soul begin to melt a bit when Kurama smiled at him. Hiei was sure that a god somewhere was jealous of him at that moment. Hiei jumped in through the window and gently rested his palm on the foxes forehead.

Kurama nuzzled his palm happily before grasping it. He used Hiei's hand for leverage before he sat up. He was wearing one of Hiei's shirt's that went down to his mid-thigh. Hiei traced a finger over Kurama's exposed thigh gently before grasping his hip. Kurama smacked his hand away playfully before he stood up from the bed hugged Hiei. Hiei wrapped his strong arms around Kuramas slender waist and then they stood together for a while in the sun's glow.

Kurama pulled away before he walked downstairs. Hiei followed after him as Kurama began looking through the cupboards and fridge. "Would you like anything in breakfast, watshino Koibito?" Hiei flushed at the endearment Kurama said as well as the slight purr in his voice as he spoke. "Nothing in particular." Kurama smiled again before he went about making a breakfast for them. Hiei stared at Kuramas backside and smirked at the handmarks on Kurama's thighs that were visible when he walked.

Kurama giggled when he noticed Hiei staring at him. "Itazura, Itazura~." Kurama bopped Hiei on the head before setting his breakfast down. Hiei grinned and smacked Kurama's leg which made him squeak. Kurama set down the serving utencils before maneuvering into Hiei's lap. He stole Hiei's fork and happily fed Hiei the breakfast he made. Hiei smirked at the fox but let him continue. After eating together, they finally got out of the kitchen and got dressed. Hiei came downstairs because he changed first to find a message on the phone or whatever the damn thing was called. He pressed the flashing button.

"Hiei, it's Mukuro. I need you to come and work here for a while. It might be a few weeks so be sure to tell your fox. I'll see you later today. Alright then, I called him or whatever, so how do I turn this fucking thing off!? What? Push the button? What button? Well how am I supposed to know which one. Why don't you do it then?! Well you know wha-?!" Mukuro had somehow managed to finish the message. Hiei sighed angrilly and put his hand on is forehead as Kurama came downstairs.

As soon as he met Kurama's eyes he felt bad. Kurama looked hurt that he was leaving after he'd just come back from a mission. He sighed again. "Kurama, I promise it wont be long this time. I'll come back as soon as I can." Kurama gave him a weak little smiled before coming forward and pressing his forehead to Hiei's. "Yes, yes fox I know you'll miss me." Kurama didn't say anything before he pressed his soft lips to Hiei's. They stood there in a chaste little kiss before Hiei pulled away.

"Maybe I should ignore Mukuro." Kurama shook his head. "She needs your help Hiei." Hiei ran his fingers through Kurama's almost knee length hair. "I know. But I don't want to leave you alone fox." Kurama smiled before gently pushing him towards the door. "Fine, fine. I'm leaving." Just as he was leaving, Kurama grabbed his arm. "I love you Koibito. Please come home soon." Hiei smiled softly. "I love you too Koishi. I promise to come home soon." With those words, Hiei grabbed his sword, his cloak, and his other supplies before walking through the door.

There we go. I like this so far. This story won't be overly long so don't worry about it.

Terms: Watashina Koibito ( my sweetheart)

koibito ( Sweetheart)

Koishi ( Lover)

Itazura ( naughty)


	2. Chapter 2

OH THE ABSOULUTE JOY! First reviewer, Jessica, I like your thinking but I sadly must say that you are incorrect. Hiei is not pregnant. I'm not a huge fan of Hiei as an uke and I tried to make sure Kurama was extra sparkly to distract enough for Hiei uke fans to like this too, emphasis on the tried. Thank you for reviewing though! And I'm sorry that Hiei seems crazy. But, it is in the future so maybe he is crazy (I'm getting evil ideas for a plot twist.) Soooooooooo! Enough blabbing, this is where the implied prostitution rears its illegal head. Please don't flame me? Please?

I realized yesterday as I was looking over the chapter that I forgot the disclaimer. I haven't been assassinated so probably not too many people noticed I forgot. I don't own Hiei and Kurama and everybody else because if I did, there would be a lot fewer clothes on all the men and Botan would have mysteriously disappeared. There. I said it. Leave me alone. _(Crawls away to a corner.) _

Kurama gasped as his knees hit the ground as he was violently thrown from the idling car. The man threw about $800 down on Kurama before driving away. (How much does a prostitute get paid? Because this is just a random number.) Kurama coughed violently before managing to stand up. His cheeks were a dark red to match the blood dripping between his legs. He slowly limped towards a place where he could sit down.

All of the women in their gaudy outfits looked at him with pity. "Hey kid, you really should go home. That guy gave you enough, you shouldn't work anymore today." Kurama smiled at her gently. "I have to work for another hour. I can't go home until then. Thank you for worrying about me though." She looked at him in another bout of pity. So this kid was one of those poor souls forced into this. She'd gone in because she was useless and there was nothing else she could do.

After Kurama sat there for another hour or so without being picked up, he finally started going home. "Goodbye Mia-san." The woman waved at him before she walked up to a car that pulled up. After the walk home, he made a line straight to the shower miserably. He rubbed his skin until it was raw and free of the marks that had been made on his pale skin. He didn't bother to get dressed again as he flung himself naked onto the bed. He couldn't help but cry for a little while before he got himself back up.

He managed to pull on a pair of pants before he sadly made a dinner for himself since Hiei wasn't home. Kurama sighed as he ate before getting up and wandering over to the couch. He decided that in order to drown out the horrors of his situation, he would watch some completely brainless teen romance movie. "Oh James, I love you so much! But, I also love Sean! OH, I can't decide." "But baby, you can't leave me! What else will I complain about when you're not here?" Kurama fought back the urge to vomit before deciding that bed was a good choice of action.

But before he could do that, he had to walk over the house next door. He knocked when a very ugly man with a young woman on his arm stepped out. "Did you bring today's payment?" Kurama cringed as the scent of cigarettes blew into him. "Yes, I did." Kurama handed him $300. "Good whore. Now get outta here'. I'm busy." Kurama ground his teeth before walking back home. He was more than a little pissed off right now but he was too exhausted and sore to go back and yell at the man. Kurama laid down on the bed gingerly before falling into and appreciated sleep.

With Hiei~

"ARRRRRRRGGHHHHHHH!" An absolutely furious Mukuro stomped through the halls. Hiei had been here for a week and a half and hadn't done anything. All he did was mope about Kurama. "Get your lazy ass off that bed or I will kick it out the window!" Hiei didn't respond. "You know Hiei, you could bring your fox here. But then again you're an idiot so you probably didn't think of that." Hiei was up within and instant. "Really?!"

Mukuro snorted. "Normally you can deal without your fox for a little while but so far you haven't even moved more than two or three inches without complaining about him. Are you two having problems or something?" Hiei shook his head. "I 'm not sure why because he's probably fine but I've been very protective of him lately If that makes any sense. I can't help it. I suppose it's because I just love him so much." Mukuro was tempted to laugh at the dreamy expression on his face. She'd noticed the change in her second in command since him and the fox had mated and she couldn't quite tell what was making him different but she liked the new happy part of him.

But the lazy part she could live without. "You can go get your fox after you get your lazy ass working for a good while. You better get started organizing the army. Actually, you should fetch him first. Then I can get work out of him." Hiei glared at her. "Stop glaring at me it was a joke. I've been working on being more sociable. Is it noticeable?" Hiei shook his head before jumping out the window to avoid getting stabbed. Hiei sprinted to the portal before happily passing through it to the human world.

I'm sorry for the short chapter but I really couldn't do too much on this right now. Life is handing me many lemons and I can't write those yet. So for now, you must all make me juice. What? You want me to do it? Get out of here. After you review. Make sure it's after the review. DID I MENTION REVIEWING?!


	3. Chapter 3

I finally got around to doing this. It took forever and I'm very sorry. I'll try to write much more often.

Chapter 3:

Kurama groaned angrily as a loud knock was to be heard sounding at the door. He got up lazily, tripping over nothing, and walked downstairs. He had the intense urge to run and go back to bed when he saw his neighbor at the door. He put on the best smile he could at the moment and opened the door. "Hello Mr. Shinosori. Do you need something?" The man smiled kindly. "Hello Mr. Minamino. I'd like to inquire about your actions last night." Kurama blinked. "What do you mean?" Mr. Shinosori looked a little embarrassed. "Um, well… my wife saw you and took a picture."

Kurama grimaced at the photo. On it was a picture of him, covered in bruises with blood dripping down his thigh, sitting on the ground. He gave Mr. Shinosori a very angry look. "I'm sorry, but you need to mind your own damn business." Kurama slammed the door angrily, still holding the picture. "Mr. Minamino! I honestly didn't mean to offend you! Please, come back!" Kurama ignored him and walked into the kitchen.

Kurama ground his teeth in fury. How dare that damn Mrs. Shinosori take a picture of him? He really hoped that this was the only copy. Kurama threw it into his little hiding spot in his dresser before flopping back down into his bed. Why couldn't anyone leave him alone? If people kept snooping around, Hiei was sure to find out. No. Hiei couldn't find out. Kurama turned over in his bed before trying to fall back asleep.

Hiei was quite pleased, inwardly, to be back in Ningenkai. Sure, he didn't care for the ningen part of this world but he could deal with it for Kurama. Kurama. Hiei loved to think of his lovely fox. It made his pride swell just thinking of the fact that he had a gorgeous lover to return home to. Hiei smiled a little at no one before going on his way back to his house. But, of course, fate had to intervene.

Hiei had been about halfway to the house when a very ugly looking man meandered lazily up. "Hold up there, are you the imiko?" He had a very greedy look on his face as he rung his grubby hands. Hiei glared at him. Hiei went to leave when he noticed that there were suddenly more people than he remembered. He turned around and glared. "Now, now, imiko. If you give yourself up, just for a little bit, we'll tell you what your little fuck-fox has been up too." Hiei's attention was gained instantly.

"Good, good, now that that's all rea-!" He didn't have time to finish his sentence before he collapsed to the ground, all the rest of the men following suit. Hiei jumped to the man. "What were you saying about my fox!?" Hiei growled furiously as he realized the man was already dead. Hiei reached into the mans pocket and pulled out an id card. Hoshii Myato. Hiei looked around quickly before getting back on his way to the house. Hiei was home within minutes. He promptly flung the door open.

Almost instantly Kurama came down the stairs. "I told you to go the hell away Mr. Shinosori! I don't want to talk about it." Kurama gasped as he saw Hiei. "Hiei!" Kurama ran to him and hugged him tightly. "You came back! It's nice that you're back so soon this time!" Kurama then noticed that Hiei was searching the room with both his regular eyes and his Jagan. Kurama reached up and touched his face. "Hiei?" Hiei snapped out of it before he looked at Kurama. "I missed you." Hiei pressed his lips against Kurama's.

After pulling apart, they managed to keep from ravaging each other, and walked over to the couch. Hiei explained to Kurama how he had to go back but he wanted Kurama to go too. "Of course Hiei. I have some things I need to do in Makai anyway." Hiei grinned happily. "Oh, yea, Kurama. Do you know anyone named Myato Hoshii?" Kurama looked up at him. "No, I'm afraid not." Hiei didn't press any further. "All right then. We can go to Makai tomorrow. For today, lets just relax." Kurama smiled. "Course."

After Hiei had started watching TV, Kurama went and quietly opened the door. He ran across the street happily. 'Oh, I can't believe that I get to go to Makai and spend more time with Hiei! Hopefully **he'll** let me go. Kurama went up to the door and knocked. A woman Kurama knew as Avery pulled open the door. "Is he in?" Avery grinned at him. "Hey, I know you. Aren't you the masters' whor-" "Is he in?" Avery looked annoyed. "One second."

Less than a minute later, the man came to the door, a different woman in his arms. "What is it, slut?" Kurama held back a glare. "I need to leave for a while." The man flung the woman to the floor in anger. "You think you can just leave!? I own you, you little slut!" Kurama jumped back. "I'm leaving. I don't know how long. You cant stop me." Kurama then turned and ran across the street. The man hmphed before slamming the door and picking the woman back up.

Across the street and a house down, Mr. Shinosori pushed his curtains back in place. He was only just a little irked at his neighbor as he walked to his wife. "What's wrong Kyosuke?" Kyosuke looked at his wife. "Nothing darling, I was just looking at our neighbors talking." The wife smiled. 'Oh. Did you talk to Shuichi?" Kyosuke clenched his teeth. "I spoke to him. He was very rude." The wife looked sad. "Well no wonder if he's doing the sort of thing I think he was. I don't think his husband knows." Kyosuke glanced out the window one last time before shutting the blinds.

All righty then. I wrote some stuff. I have no idea where I'm going with Mr. Shinosori, but things are happening and that makes me happy. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys. I'm not gonna right until I get some reviews. Thank you to my new reviewer Dragon77. In fact, thank you bunches. I hope at least some one out there is enjoying this. Oh, and by the way, there is a story that I've been following by Alexisminamino called Knight in dark Amour. If you like Hiei Kurama fics and don't mind a little medieval ness, then I think it is really good. All right, I'll see you at the next update!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! I got three reviews last chapter and I'm just sitting over in my corner thinking, "People like this? What?" I got two reviews just saying about how cool this is so far which is wonderful. I got my first criticism for this story as well but it was, for the first on any story for me, constructive and not just… dumb. The review said that I had lots of errors (errors, errors EVERYWHERE) and I appreciate you telling me. Your review wasn't harsh Bloodmoon93 and I appreciate your review.

Now then! I have a little job for people reading this. The review from Bloodmoon93 suggested that I get a beta reader and I think that's a great idea! The only problem is, I really don't know who is an example of a good beta reader who will deal with all of my mistakes. So, I'd love if someone out there could leave a review or a PM about a beta reader you would suggest for this story. Sorry for rambling about it but I think it would be a good idea for the story.

Enough talking. Onward we go!

Chapter 4

Kurama giggled lightheartedly as he playfully pretended Hiei wasn't sitting behind him attempting to have his way with Kurama. Hiei had made it quite clear what he wanted as soon as they arrived in Makai and Kurama was quite content in withholding that certain sexy thing from him. Kurama couldn't keep back a squeal as Hiei nibbled his neck. "Ohhhhhhh~! Stop it Hiei, you're dirty." Hiei rolled his eyes as he continued torturing the redhead.

After Hiei finally ceased his attempts at seduction, he put Kurama down and began to pout in the corner. Sure he wouldn't admit to pouting but that was indeed what was happening. Kurama smiled at him. Hiei stuck his tongue out. Kurama rolled over before jumping to his feet and basically skipping out of the room. Kurama went to the bedroom that Hiei used when he stayed in Makai to take a shower.

Hiei had come a long way from when they first had gotten together. At first Hiei wouldn't even let Kurama hug him, much less kiss or do anything intimate. After they had decided to get mated, Hiei tried to start dealing with his intimacy issues. On the day a coupe mates, they actually have to 'mate', which was a huge step for Hiei. As soon as Kurama and Hiei were both naked and they were about to start. Hiei completely lost all will to do it. Kurama managed to get him into it though and Hiei managed to enjoy it.

Kurama hopped into the shower after completely blanking out with all the thoughts rushing through his brain. Kurama let the water drip through his long beautiful red hair not able to keep his mind from drifting back to his dragon and the secret Kurama was keeping. _"Oh, Hiei. I wish I could tell you the truth. If only you knew what's happening. I love you."_ Kurama's smile fell as he thought about how badly he would be punished for leaving without permission. "I should talk to Hiei about going back at some point soon. I don't want to get in too much trouble."

After Kurama stepped out of the shower he dried himself off and pulled on some clothes he kept here. He walked back into Hiei's office, a lot more somber than he had left it. Hiei had gone back to working, as he had been when Kurama was here earlier. Kurama leaned down over Hiei's shoulder and kissed his ear before jumping back as Hiei swiped at him. Kurama set himself down on the couch in the office, "like a dainty little foxy princess" as Hiei called it.

Kurama had a passion for drawing and writing so Hiei always gave him paper and a writing utensil to use as he worked. Kurama felt like drawing at the moment and started to doodle. When Hiei finished about four hours later, Kurama had somehow drawn a beautiful scenery picture that looked like it would take anyone else days and Hiei had been secretly unproductive as he had hunched over his papers like he was working on something of absolute importance. Kurama hung the picture on the wall where he knew Hiei would look at it before walking by Hiei, intentionally swaying his hips for Hiei to see.

After Hiei had grabbed Kurama, carried him to the bedroom, ripped their clothes off, performed some very naughty acts, and finished, they both had fallen asleep almost instantly. Mukuro, of course, had heard the whole thing and had barely been able to keep from just flat out murdering that slutty whore of a fox. Mukuro had been keeping her eye on Hiei for a while and though she pretended to like Kurama, she was actually insanely jealous of him.

'_Is it my burns? I could probably get some surgery for that. What does he see in that damn red haired skank? I hate him more and more every time they go into their bedroom to fuck each others brains out. I need to get something good on him. Then Hiei will see just how much better I am than that fox.' _Mukuro had decided, after brooding over it for a while, just what she needed to be doing right now. Mukuro couldn't help an evil grin as she picked up her communication device to call her servant who she had told to keep an eye on Kurama when he was home.

Mr. Shinosori picked up the phone as soon as it had begun to ring. "Yes, Milady? Do you need something of me?" "I need you to find some dirt on that fox." Mr. Shinosori was quite excited at the fact that he had exactly what she had asked for already. "Well, I know that he is working as a prostitute. Is that good?" He almost laughed as he heard Mukuro nearly fall out of her chair. "A prostitute? Well, this is good. Very good. Remain in your post until I tell you the next part of your mission. You're doing quite well Kyosuke. Keep it up."

Kyosuke grinned as he hung up the phone. His wife then walked in from the kitchen. "What happened?" He smiled at her. "I believe our deal is complete." He had barely finished his sentence before she had fallen to the ground dead. "I don't need to you anymore." He picked up her body before tossing her out the window in the kitchen right into the alley behind the building they lived in. Kyosuke felt the malicious part of him roar with pleasure at the thought of all the ways his lady was going to torture that redheaded bitch. He was going to enjoy all that was about to ensue.

There we go. I finished chapter four. Now please, I implore. Find me a beta reader. Hopefully one who will tolerate my horrifying mistakes? Thank you to Ruthw992, Dragon77, and BloodMoon93 for your reviews on the last chapter. Feedback is appreciated. Oh by the way. You probably have all heard of the wonderful Shiorifoxiesmom who is basically the goddess of the Hiei/Kurama fandom but in case you haven't, I would really check her out. Until next update!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry. I'm a little late on this update but I had basically no energy yesterday and I couldn't get myself up to working on it. Just so you all know, my Microsoft word just got up and ran away about 6 months before I even started on fanfiction so that means I'm trapped in wordpad which means no spell check. Thats why I dont notice the mistakes I make sometimes. Even though I don't have a beta and I really need one (HINT HINT) I'm still going to update as regularly as I can.

Chapter 5 (I think?)

Kurama was sitting on the bed in their home in Ningenkai as Hiei screamed in fury at him. "How could you do this?! I trusted you, you bitch!" Hiei slapped Kurama who fell back on the bed. "I had no idea you would do this sort of thing when I'm not here. Maybe I just wont come back next time." Kurama was up in an instant. "Please Hiei! Let me explain! I was just trying to-" Hiei slapped him again. "I dont care what you were trying to do you whore. I just care that you were doing it. You can go ahead and do your work without worry now." Kurama sat up again. "Hiei wait please I-" "I'm done with you Kurama. I dont intend to see you ever again." Just as he said that, a loud snap could be heard from both as Hiei severed their bond. Kurama was crying, his cheeks red from both the slaps and the tears. Hiei turned and walked out the door trying to hide the pain he was feeling as Kurama called after him.

Hiei woke with a start before he sat up, covered in sweat, and a little upset. He looked over to Kurama, who lay sleeping soundly next to him, before he got up out of bed. He went and stood by the window silently as he tried to get the images of Kurama sobbing on their bed after being discarded by Hiei out of his head. He knew that in his dream he had been angry with Kurama about something the fox had done but he couldn't tell exactly what Kurama had done to invoke such intense wrath. He knew it was bad. He knew that it had been very bad. Enough to make Hiei drop Kurama instantly. Hiei had never even known that it was possible that he would ever leave Kurama. He turned back to the bed before getting back in feeling confused and worried.

As he pulled the covers to his neck he noticed a pair of emerald green eyes staring at him. "Go back to bed, love. I'm fine." Kurama raised a hand out from under the covers to lay it on Hiei's face. "Tell what you're thinking about." Hiei sighed and put his hand over Kuramas. "I have a question." Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Are you keeping something important from me?" Kurama's expression went from concern to bitterness almost instantly. "No." Kurama rolled over and ended the conversation. Hiei was a little worried but he managed to keep himself in check and not bother Kurama any more. He didn't sleep most of the night.

The next morning, Hiei woke up to find himself alone. "Kurama?" Just as he said that, Kurama strode in to the bedroom. Kurama looked sullen before he managed to put on a smile. "Good morning love." Hiei blinked at him. "Uh, good morning to you too. Are you feeling well?" Kurama smiled again. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Hiei shrugged before he hopped out of bed and began to get dressed. "I have to go out today Kurama so you can do anything you want today." Kurama nodded in understanding. "But Hiei, I only need one thing before you leave." Hiei turned to find Kurama pressed against his chest. "I need a little love this morning." Hiei grinned. "I'm happy to oblige."

Mukuro listened in on the conversation as it suddenly turned sexy. "He should be thinking about the dream not having sex!" Mukuro turned to the guards standing behind her. "I need you to get them apart. One of you, after Hiei is gone, go to the fox and threaten to tell his secret if he does not let you fuck him. The other one of you will spread rumors around the Makai about how Mukuro's heir has a whore for a mate. Do it before Hiei and I return from the meeting." The guards nodded before Mukuro stormed away and the guards walked in a different direction to discuss their mission. "I don't like this plan. I don't understand why we have to hurt Lord Kurama and Lord Hiei." The other guard looked at him with the same expression of unease. "I feel the same way. I like Lord Kurama and Lord Hiei. I don't want to hurt them like this. We need to find why Lady Mukuro has suddenly decided to do this. I've heard rumors spreading about Lord Kurama doing some discrepant things recently. I think I'll go talk to Lord Yusuke." The guards continued off as they pondered their new mission.

Yusuke sat in his castle in Makai as his advisors rambled about things he couldn't care less about. Suddenly his arms flew into the air in exasperation. "Do you old people just not have lives anymore?! I think you should all just fuck eachother so that you can get rid of all this pent up sexual frustration because I'm being tortured here!" The advisors just sat there in awe. "L-lord Yusuke what are you saying?" Yusuke groaned. "Do I have to spell it for you idiots? Go away! Just let me live in peace!" As Yusuke shooed them away, a maid came into the room. "Sir, a servant of Lady Mukuro is here." Yusuke nodded. "Fine, fine, send em' in."

The guard that Yusuke recognized as Hisoka walked into the room. "Lord Yusuke, I've come with a concern." Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me instead of Mukuro?" Hisoka looked down in. "The concern is about her, Lord Hiei, and Lord Kurama. I couldn't talk to her about it." Yusuke was suddenly paying much more attention. "What happened? Is something wrong with Hiei or Kurama?" Hisoka was very quiet as he explained everything to Yusuke. "What the hell is Mukuro thinking? I'm going to look into this. Would you mind coming with me?" Hisoka looked surprised. "Why would you need my help Lord Yusuke?" Yusuke grinned. "I could always use some company." Hisoka blushed as Yusuke led him away.

OK there. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but this one... well I dont really know about this one. Get me a beta reader guys! Come on you can do it! Thank you to Persephone Rosamunde and Dragon77. By the way, Dragon77, what was that review about? I've been sitting here for a week wondering what you meant. Please explain to me. I'm so lost. And about Hisoka and Yusuke, I'm sorry but I want to throw some Yusuke love in there and I can't see him with a woman so I'm giving him a man. Until the next update! Oh, and this is offically the last week before I'm done with my first year of college so I have a break coming up. I'll try to update much more often.


	6. Chapter 6

Hahaha... Um... Hi? Hopefully people are still wondering where I went. Well i went on a hiatus for a while. I'm very sorry for my failure to update in such a long time. I promise to try to get back on my schedule and I'm still looking for a beta. Oh well. On this extremely late chapter.

Chapter 6: Detective Yusuke on the job!

Hisoka panicked as Yusuke pulled him through Tourin's capital city. "Lord Yusuke please! Where are we going?!" Yusuke smashed a random citizen doing his shopping out of the way as he yanked Hisoka down the street. Yusuke ignored the cries of anger completely as he flew out of sight. Finally, after making much of the city angry, Yusuke led Hisoka into a crowded tavern. "Everyone clear the fuck out! I need this establishment!" Everyone stampeded to comply with him as people rushed out the door. The bartender gaped at them. "Yusuke, honestly. You just scared all of my customer's away." The blue and green haired former shinobi shook his head at the grinning Yusuke who stood in the doorway with a whiplashed Hisoka.

"Come on Touya, I had to get here fast! You know how I am about going slow." Touya stuck his tongue out at him before he set down his dish towel and walked out from behind the counter. "What have you cleared the bar for?" Yusuke's happy face fell. "Mukuro is up to something. She's trying to hurt Hiei and Kurama. I want you to use your network of spies to help us find out what she's up to before she does something." Hisoka looked down feeling confused about what Lady Mukuro was doing when he noticed Yusuke still held his hand. Hisoka tried to discreetly remove his hand from Yusuke's grip while him and Touya continued to talk about setting up spies for Mukuro.

"Alright Touya, tell me if the spies hear anything about her plans." Touya nodded. "Sayonara." Yusuke waved before taking Hisoka out of the bar. "Now that were alone..." Yusuke wiggled his eyebrows. "Lord Yusuke please I told you. What happened at your coronation is something you should forget. I am not worthy of a lord." Yusuke frowned at him. "I'll change your mind yet, Mitai-na." Hisoka blushed again as Yusuke pulled him down the street once more.

~Kurama~

Kurama sighed as he unpacked his bags back at his home in Ningenkai. Mukuro had sent Hiei away for work purposes and he wasn't due back for a while so Kurama had come home. Kurama felt miserable as he thought about what he was going to have to do soon. "I guess I'm going to have to tell him I'm back." Kurama sighed as he walked across the street to the man he hated with intensity who was his boss of sorts. Kurama knocked on the door quietly in hopes of no one hearing and him being able to go home without talking to him, but Enma was not in a kind mood.

"Hmph, you're finally back?" Kurama nodded. "Fine. You'll have to work extra hard to make it up to me. I'm not letting you off easilly this time for just leaving. I expect you busy making me money by tomorrow." Kurama nodded again. "Good, now give me a little kiss to make up for you leaving." Kurama had to hold back the urge to gag at the thought. He managed to keep his stomach in his body enough to kiss the vile, cigarette drowned, towering, disgusting, monster of a man. He grinned at Kurama. "Good boy. Now get out of here." The man shut the door and Kurama heard a young male voice start crying inside. Kurama trudged back to his house missing Hiei a ton as he opened and closed his door.

None of which was missed by our friendly neighborhood Mukuro spy.

"Milady, I have more information. He works as a whore to pay a debt to a man named Yuzuro Kanai, a vile pig of a man who works as a pimp. The debt was generated through Kurama's stepfather. Apparently Kazuya Hatanaka ended up getting in deep gambling debt with Kanai and to make up for it Kazuya had to come up with the 3 billion yen that he owed or make up for it with something of equal value. Kazuya begged Kurama to help with talk that Kanai was going to kill him and his wife, Kurama's mother. Kurama agreed and now he works as Kanai's whore." Mukuro grinned.

"Well then. This is going to work very well. Thank you for keeping me informed." Mukuro hung up. "Well, now I know the story of that whore. I better start coming up with my plan to get rid of him so I can have my heir to myself." Mukuro grinned as she sat down at her desk to begin plotting.

End chapter 6

Sorry it's so short but I wrote this at 12AM and I'm too tired to write more. AH well. I'll see you hopefully on time next week!

Translations: Mitai-Na = my sweetheart


End file.
